1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for combining annular transformers with a machine housing, particularly to one able to stably combine annular transformers with a machine housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, transformers are installed in electric products or electronic instruments to produce a proper working voltage, and among various kinds of transformers, a hollow annular transformer is commonly employed. Conventionally, to combine hollow annular transformers with a machine housing, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, firstly, the annular transformers 2 are piled and positioned on the machine housing 3 and two rubber sup port cushions 6 for protection are respectively provided on the upper and the lower side of the annular transformer 2, and then a plate iron 7 for reinforcement is positioned on the topmost side of the upper annular transformers 2. Next, an elongate bolt 1 is orderly inserted upward through the insert hole 4 of the machine housing 3, the annular transformer(s) 2, the two rubber support cushions 6 and the plate iron 7 and then locked by a nut 5 to fix the annular transformer(s) 2 on the machine housing 3.
However, the conventional method for combining annular transformer with a mac hine housing as described above has the following drawbacks.
1. After the bolt 1 is locked, the head of the bolt 1 is exposed to the outer side of the machine housing 3 so it will spoil the smooth and beautiful appearance of the machine housing 3 and may collide with something to make the machine housing 3 deformed or the bolt 1 unstable and even cause damage or short circuit to the annular transformer(s) 2 when the machine housing 3 is transported and moved about.
2. Since the bolt 1 only contacts with the circumferential edge of the insert hole 4 of the machine housing 3, stress is excessively concentrated and the circumferential edge of the insert hole 4 of the machine housing 3 is likely to become deformed because of bearing too heavy a weight, and the bolt 1 and the transformer(s) 2 may become unstable and fall off.